


Don't Underestimate the Skinny One

by Vyxyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek loves Stiles very much, He's name is and forever will be John, I will fight you Jeff Davis, M/M, Mentions of John Stilinksi, Sterek is Eternal, Stiles isn't all that he seems, sorry about the little bit of Kate, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: Jesteś głupia mała jaszczurka wilków - You are a stupid little wolf lizard





	Don't Underestimate the Skinny One

The crack echoes through the preserve, the wood of the bat splintering against the Omega’s skull. The wolfsbane coated wood that’s now under the werewolf’s skin is seeping poison into his bloodstream, slowly and painfully killing him.

An Alpha’s roar shakes the trees, and the remaining wolves bare their necks in submission. Derek strides through the reverent wolves towards the Spark, grabbing Stiles by his hoodie and drawing him close.

“What do you think you are doing Stiles?”

“What does it look like I’m doing Derek? Saving your ass again!”

Derek shakes Stiles, and draws him in even closer, noses almost touching. Stiles watches as Derek’s fang elongate and pierce his lip, eyes flashing Alpha red.

“You came to a fight with a baseball bat. What did you hope to achieve?”

“Seriously Derek? I knocked the bastard out with said baseball bat, and you have a problem with it?”

An angry growl bubbles up from the depths of Derek’s soul, sending goose bumps pebbling across Stiles’ pale skin.

“You could have been killed Stiles.”

“So? You could have been killed too Derek.”

“He was an Omega, I’m an Alpha, he had no chance against me.”

Stiles snorts. “Really Derek? You lot have been fighting him for the last 10 minutes. I come in and knock him out with a baseball bat. ME. Not YOU, oh mighty Alpha.”

Derek roars in anger, the full force of frustration being thrown in Stiles’ face. Stiles’ face falls. Pushing the wolf away, Stiles stumbles back a few feet. Taking a shaky breath, he points a shaking hand at the Alpha.

“Fuck you Derek.”

Stiles turns, and stumbles his way through the trees back towards the Jeep.

Derek turns and looks at his betas. With a snarl, he stalks in the opposite direction to Stiles, leaving his very confused betas behind.

Isaac speaks up first. “What the fuck just happened?”

*****

Stiles avoids pack meetings for a few weeks. He explains to the pack while they’re all sitting around the table in the cafeteria at school, that he couldn’t bare to face Derek.

“I just want to punch that perfectly structured face of his. Who does he think he is? He can’t tell me what to do.”

Scott sighs. “He’s just worried about you dude. You’re just a human. You’re all squidgy and shit.”

Stiles’ nostrils flare in anger. “Just a human? JUST A HUMAN? Are you fucking kidding me Scott? Whose side are you on?”

“Yours! Always yours Stiles! But come on. You jump into things without thinking sometimes. It has all of us worried.”

“Not me,” Jackson murmurs. Lydia elbows him in the side.

“Not thinking? That baseball bat I used was covered in wolfsbane! And who was the one that held Derek up in the pool for hours? Me. Two months ago, who was the one that dragged Derek’s limp body out of the collapsing warehouse? Also me. Give me some credit you jerks.”

Allison clears her throat. “They’re right though Stiles. Scott and Derek. You don’t have the skills the rest of us have. I’m human, but I’ve got my hunter skills. I don’t need to be in the middle of a fight to be helpful.”

Stiles looks incredulously at Allison. “Are you serious right now? Just because you’ve got ranged attack Allison, doesn’t mean you haven’t been hurt in the past. Also, screw you!”

“Stiles! Don’t talk like that to Allison!”

“Screw all of you then! What about Lydia huh? What about her? Why is no one telling her to be careful.”

Lydia flips a curl over her shoulder. “Because I don’t get myself hurt when I go out there Stiles, IF I go out there.”

“So all of you feel the same as Derek then? That I’m a weak, squishy, human. You’re all forgetting the times I’ve saved your lives too. Yes I’ve been hurt, but all of you have too. Plus I help with strategy and stuff, so I’m not useless.”

Allison looks at Scott before turning back to Stiles. “We aren’t saying you’re useless Stiles, just that you are more likely to get hurt. Or worse. We’re just looking out for you!”

“So what, I’m just supposed to not help anymore? Is that it?”

Scott shrugs. “Maybe? Maybe you should just chill with the heroics. Just stick to research, it’s what you’re best at! No one is better than you at research!”

Stiles’ heart sinks. “That’s all I’m good for? Research?”

Jackson smirks at Stiles. “Well it’s not like you’re pack or anything, so why should it matter?”

Stiles rears back like he’s been slapped. “I’m not pack? Is that what you all think?”

The pack finds something to quickly distract them, while Scott looks at Stiles with his patented puppy dog face.

Stiles feels a rush of heat to his face, and a flood of tears to his eyes. “Wow. Good to know where I stand. Well, I’m just going to take my incredibly fragile ass elsewhere then.”

Stiles gets up from the bench and grabs his tray. Looking back at the pack he shakes his head in disgust, and stomps over to the bin, emptying the contents of the tray into the trash, and throwing the tray in the dirty tray slot. As he stomps back past the table, he swoops down grabs his backpack, and storms out of the cafeteria, grumbling under his breath.

“I’ll show you have valuable Stiles Stilinski can be.”

*****

Derek is pacing the loft, clawed hands balled in a fist. “What do you mean he’s just left.”

Scott looks at the others before answering. “He’s left Derek. The Sheriff said that he’s gone to Poland to stay with his babcia for a while.”

Derek stops pacing and glares at Scott. “And why would Stiles have randomly gone to Poland, Scott?”

Scott shrugs.

Derek’s eyes flash red. “What did you say to him?”

Allison steps forward, and in front of Scott. “We told him he needs to be careful. That he shouldn’t rush into things because he’s human.”

Derek growls. “You’re human.”

“Yes, but I’m a hunter. I can look after myself.”

Isaac pipes up. “Yeah Stiles is useless. He’s only really good for research.” He looks to the others for backup, but everyone is shaking their head at him, with eyes wide.

Derek takes a step back, letting his hands unfurl. Blood drips down his fingertips from the claws that are still extended. “You told him he was useless?”

Jackson snorts. “He should consider himself lucky we didn’t call him anything else.”

A split second later Derek is holding up Jackson by his shirt, feet dangling in the air. Derek’s in beta shift, eyes red, fangs large, venom dripping from his words.

“The only useless one here is you lizard boy.”

Derek drops Jackson, who falls to the ground whimpering. Derek turns to look at everyone.

“How could you send him away like that? It was bad enough he wasn’t coming to pack meetings anymore, but to have him flee the country?”

Isaac looks confused. “I don’t understand Derek. We only said what you said.”

“I never called him useless, Isaac. I called him human. Breakable. And I shouldn’t have. He’s done more for this pack than all of us put together. He’s the heart and soul of us all.”

Lydia looks accusingly down at her fingernail with the chipped polish. “Well, he was also told he wasn’t pack, so that wouldn’t have helped.”

The pack watches as their Alpha’s face drops. The betas hear his heart almost stop. “Who told him he wasn’t pack?”

“That would be my half witted boyfriend. I really need to trade up.”

Derek looks at Jackson like his heart is breaking. “You told him he wasn’t pack? Jackson, he’s … Stiles is ....”

Lydia leans forward and quirks a perfectly arched brow. “Is this where you finally admit you’re in love with Stiles?”

Derek turns to Lydia in shock. “Oh my god, I am! I am in love with him. And he’s in Poland because you’re boyfriend told him he wasn’t pack.” Derek turns to Scott. “Is he going to come back?”

Scott shrugs. “I don’t know man. I’m sorry.”

Derek clutches at his Henley, and backs away until his legs hit the back of a side table. He sits down gingerly and lets out a gut-wrenching sob.

The pack look at each other at a loss for words. Their Alpha is sitting before them in tears, shoulders hunched, body shaking in sadness.

*****

Two years pass. Beacon Hills had been relatively quiet since Stiles had left, nothing the pack couldn’t handle.

Until now.

Kate Argent stands before Derek who has been drugged with wolfsbane and strapped to wires that have been wound around trees in the preserve. Electricity pulses through the wire, leeching into Derek’s skin, convulsing his body. Blood drips from his nose and his ears.

“How much longer do you think you can last Derek? An hour? Maybe two? Shall we place bets?”

Derek’s eyes flicker between green and red as the electric pulses contract his muscles. “Fuck. You.”

Kate laughs. “That all you got? Fuck you? Oh come now Derek, surely you must have something better than fuck you.”

“He may not, but I sure as hell do.”

Kate lets go of the lever in shock, and swivels around. Standing before her is Stiles, eyes blazing gold, electricity dancing from his fingertips.

“You are a blight on society Kate Argent. You need to be punished.”

Kate sneers at Stiles. “And what is a little skinny runt like you going to do huh? How exactly are you going to punish me? Take off a sneaker and throw it?”

Stiles sneers back at her. “Nope. Like this.”

Stiles raises his arms up at his sides as he begins to levitate, power radiating from his very pores. Trees on either side of Kate reach out their branches towards her, and begin to wind around her body, twisting and turning until only her head is left visible. 

Kate begins to panic, and fights against the branches, but finds she can’t move. “What have you done? What is this? Let me go!!”

Stiles voice booms with authority. “You have desecrated Hale land. You have have shed the blood of the innocent. The earth cries out for justice.”

“No! No please …”

“Your cries for help go unheard. The earth cries for justice.”

“What are you going to do? Derek? Derek! Please help me!”

Derek stumbles where Isaac and Scott have undone the tethers, and let Derek down. Allison removes the battery from the wires.

“You should be ashamed of yourself Aunt Kate. You’ve besmirched the Argent name.” Allison cocks her bow, raising an arrow towards her aunt.

“Me? You should be ashamed. You should all be ashamed! It’s unnatural! You aren’t a true hunter Allison! You’re all freaks!!”

A wave of energy pulses through the preserve as Stiles booms, “ENOUGH. The earth is calling for justice.”

The branches begin to pull apart, bringing the screaming hunter with them. Wind whips around the pack as Stiles helps bring punishment against Kate. Allison drops the bow and turns away, burying her face in Scott’s shoulder. The rest of the pack watch as Kate is torn in two, then four pieces, each piece being drawn into holes of the trees.

Her dying screams echo through the preserve.

Slowly Stiles sinks back to the ground, his eyes becoming their whiskey-hued brown once more. He rushes forward towards Derek who is looking at him with wide eyes.

“Derek! Are you ok? Are you healing? I can help!” Touching his hands against Derek’s bloody chest, a thrum of blue light glows from his hands, pushing healing power into Derek’s battered body.

Derek hasn’t taken his eyes off Stiles face. “You’re back,” he croaks.

“I am. Just in time too.”

Derek smiles. “You’re powerful.”

Stiles blushes. “I’m more than just a spark apparently.”

Derek chuckles only to stop as his healing ribs shoot pain through his body. “That was amazing and terrifying.”

Stiles smiles, and cups Derek’s face in his palms. “I’ve missed you Sourwolf.”

A lone tear rolls down Derek’s cheek, only to be diverted by Stiles’ thumb. “I love you Stiles.”

Stiles’ heart soars. “Oh thank god. I love you too Derek. So much. I have missed you so much.”

Derek turns his head into Stiles’ hand, and rubs his cheek along the man’s fingers. “Why did you leave?”

“Because I thought I wasn’t welcome. I thought I wasn’t pack.”

“Oh Stiles, I’ve always thought of you as pack. I’m sorry I never said the words.”

Stiles smiles bashfully. “You’ve said them now.”

Derek smiles widely, and pulls Stiles into a searing kiss. While the wolf and the mage embrace, tendrils of vines and budding flowers grow from the the earth beneath their feet. The pack watches in amazement as the new flora sprouts and expands, taking over the trees that saw the death of the hunter.

Derek and Stiles pull away from the kiss, smiles adorning both their faces.

Jackson sputters out an apology and stumbles over his words  “Holy shit Stiles that was amazing, what the fuck!”

“ Jesteś głupia mała jaszczurka wilków Jackson.”

Derek smirks at Stiles. “You speak Polish now?”

“Yep! Fluently even.”

“That was kinda hot.”

Stiles laughs. “ Jesteś moim ulubionym wilkiem alfa”.

Derek tilts his head like a pup. “What did you say?”

“I said you’re my favourite Alpha wolf. And you are. You’re also MY Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jesteś głupia mała jaszczurka wilków - You are a stupid little wolf lizard


End file.
